


titus misses.

by nonbinarily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarily/pseuds/nonbinarily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>titus misses. everyone cheers. the world is an okay place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	titus misses.

**Author's Note:**

> **written for:** clexa shippers, lexa fans, everyone everywhere who is sad about s3e7, members of the lgbtqia+ community who were excited about a canon lesbian ship, people with feelings, me  
>  **dedicated to:** grndrlexa, who I screamed with during the livestream  
>  **alternate title:** it’s not actually that funny  
>  **background info:** i, too, am ROYALLY PISSED, HERE IS A VERY SHORT THING I LIKE TO THINK ACTUALLY HAPPENED INSTEAD OF THE CANON BULLSHIT  
>  **to jroth, if he sees this:** LISTEN BUDDY PAL FRIEND YOU MINIONFUCKER  
>  **credits** : [the original murphy gif](http://www.mtv.com/news/2226810/the-100-game-of-thrones/), my brain, my feelings, my unending sadness, grndrlexa for info on when clarke griffin has cried

i.

Titus misses and for a moment his heart stops when he realizes what he could have done. 

The words “Heda, I’m so sorry” come to his lips but he doesn’t say them.  _(He doesn’t dare.)_

One, because it would only kindle the icy fury he sees burning in Lexa’s eyes. Two, because he’s not sorry. Clarke kom Skaikru needed to die—needs to die. He’s not about to abandon the cold logic that has helped him guide every commander he’s been the Fleimkepa for just because of what could have been. 

Besides, he missed. _(Oh thank god he missed.)_

It’s funny because he never wastes time on regret, but if he thinks about it much more he knows he’ll regret the shot he just took.

ii.

Lexa’s first thought is for the woman she loves. 

“ _Clarke_! Are you okay?” 

When she nods, the agonizing knot in Lexa’s chest loosens.  _(Thank god he missed.)_  

Her next thought, though, is for Clarke’s attacker, the man she trusts. _(Trusted.)_  

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Lexa asks, but it’s really more of a demand, an accusation. _(An appeal. Please tell me what I’m seeing is a misunderstanding.)_

Because what she sees is the gun in Titus’ hand and Clarke on edge; she knows enough to put the pieces together. _You too, Titus?_  

Lexa fights hard to keep the disappointment from showing. Her rising  _a_ nger helps to shove aside the feelings of betrayal. How _dare_  he make this attempt on Clarke’s life. 

_(Thank god he missed. It was only an attempt.)_  

“We will speak of this later.” There’s nothing but steel in her voice. It’s funny how her heart can move from passion to ruthlessness in a matter of moments. 

How does the saying go? The moment’s over. Her moment, _moments_  with Clarke are over. But Titus missed. The moments are not over yet, just set aside for now. And the hope of new moments that could _(will?)_ be, that soft and hesitant hope gives her an unexpected surge of strength.  


iii.

Maybe this is why Lexa speaks of nothing but her death, Clarke thinks when she finally starts breathing. 

It’s funny because even though she was terrified for her own life just a few minutes before, now all she can think of is _thank god he missed_. She’s still not used to admitting to herself how deep her feelings for Lexa run and she’s _definitely_  not used to the wave of relief that brings her to her knees. 

This time when Lexa moves instinctively to her side, Clarke reaches out to her first, reaches for her face, meets Lexa’s concern with a shaky smile.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” 

It’s not the first time Clarke has cried because of Lexa—the Mount Weather incident will always stay with her— but it’s the first time her tears have been ones of joy. 

_Thank god he missed_.

iv.

_That asshole actually fucking missed. Serves him right._  

Quite frankly, Murphy couldn’t care less whether or not the grounder got shot. If he’s being really honest, he doesn’t much care for Clarke either. _(He won’t actually admit it’s nice to see a familiar face.)_

The feeling is supposed to be mutual, after all, though you’d hardly know it from the way the princess actually tried to help him before shit started going down with the crazy bald douchebag who didn’t know how to shoot a fucking gun. 

What the hell is Clarke doing with a grounder, anyways? Also they’re obviously in love, what the fuck, when did this happen? Yeah, he knows it’s been a while since he’s really made contact with anyone from Arkadia, but still. _What the actual fuck??_ Okay.


End file.
